Like Fleetwood Mac
by BlaineyDevon
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are having a Glee wedding! Kurt is nervous about his wedding night. Dapper Blaine says sweet wedding vows. Sue Sylvester finds herself trying to not call Kurt "Porcelain"


A/N: Well I know I said I'd never write fanfic again but here I am. Writing Glee fanfic. I guess I needed a teensy break from my noveling. Enjoy! Reviews are love 3

* * *

Kurt's wedding was something he dreamed of all his life. He'd sworn when he was old enough to know better that he was going to wait until his wedding night to lose his virginity, and it was going to be _so _special. Planning weddings was a specialty of his, so between his genius and Blaine's inheritance, today was damn special.

He'd rented an entire park. _A park!_

And it wasn't raining.

And his entire loving family was outside. Along with his old friends from New Directions.

And Blaine. Sweet, sweet Blaine who was about to slip that wedding band on Kurt's delicate, yet somehow still masculine finger and begin a life with him.

Kurt adjusted the lapels of his tuxedo, then exhaled slowly through his nose, letting his eyelids drift closed. He was marrying Blaine. They'd been together eight years, but in that time gay marriage had been passed and here they were, taking full advantage of it.

"Hey baby boy." Mercedes startled him, his eyes flying open as he turned to look at her, his lips parted a little in surprise. His friend grinned at him. They'd remained close over the years, especially after Kurt graduated from his fashion program and offered to design her a complete wardrobe, just for her, free of charge. After all…he was tired of her dressing like a Technicolor zebra when he wasn't around.

"Hey 'Cedes," Kurt said softly, turning back to the mirror.

"You look _so_ handsome," Mercedes said with a grin. She approached him slowly, then engulfed him in a tight embrace. He offered her an uncomfortable laugh, then hugged her back.

"Thanks," Kurt said. He smiled, but she didn't miss how his whole body trembled. She was about to ask him about it when the tent flaps parted to admit Rachel, Quinn, Brittany, Santana, and Tina. He smiled at them all and they took turns giving him hugs, congratulating him and commenting on how good he looked.

"Damn boy, you lookin' fine!" Santana said when she embraced him tightly. She pulled back and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Brittany was quick to fill his arms, nearly squeezing the life out of him.

"I never thought I'd get to go to a dolphin's wedding before," Brittany said, drawing a snort of laughter from Kurt.

"You are a very lucky guy, Kurt," Rachel said as she gave him a hug. "Blaine is gorgeous."

"Hey, you got your chance," Kurt said, his voice playfully warning her. There was laughter all around and Kurt hugged Quinn and Tina, thanking them when they complimented him.

"We're gonna go out there now. See you in a few minutes," Santana announced. She left with Brittany, Quinn, and Tina. Rachel and Mercedes stayed behind, and they were soon joined by Carole.

"Hi sweetie," Carole said, greeting him with a kiss on the cheek. Then with a contented sigh, she said, "The first of many weddings for you."

Kurt raised a puzzled eyebrow. "When I said I married and divorced my power rangers in so many combinations they were like Fleetwood Mac, I didn't mean that _I _was gonna be like Fleetwood Mac."

The three women laughed out loud.

"I meant the first of many weddings you'll be planning for your friends," Carole clarified, smiling affectionately as her step-son who she'd grown to love as her own.

"Technically it's my second if you include yours," Kurt said, turning back to the mirror.

"Don't worry, Kurt. There will be many more including Finn and mine hopefully soon," Rachel said. Kurt smiled and glanced down at her diamond engagement ring.

"And mine too when Anthony decides to pop the question," Mercedes said. Kurt very much liked the idea of planning all those weddings, but none of them could ever compare to his own. This was going to be the best day of his life, followed by what was _supposed_ to be the best night of his life.

But he was freakin' nervous.

The women could tell there was something up by how nervous he looked.

"What's wrong, baby?" Mercedes asked.

"Nothing," Kurt said quickly. Then his cheeks turned pink. How could he seriously be nervous about sex with Blaine? He loved Blaine, and he loved Blaine's body, and he loved it when Blaine touched him and he loved touching Blaine. He knew part of Blaine wanting to marry him was so that Kurt would finally want to take that last step.

But Kurt wasn't sure he was ready.

Sure between pamphlets and porn and Blaine, Kurt had a pretty good idea of what was going to happen. And it made him damn nervous.

"Rachel, 'Cedes, could you go so I can talk to Carole alone?" Kurt asked softly. His friends nodded and gave him a hug once more before disappearing out of the tent.

"Nervous about tonight?" Carole asked. Kurt's eyes widened at how well she could read him.

"Extremely," Kurt said.

"You don't need to be nervous if you love him," Carole said softly.

"Well I'm sorry if I'm a little freaked out about getting all seven and half inches of Blaine shoved somewhere things normally come out of!" Kurt snapped. The wide-eyed look on Carole's face made Kurt turn bright red. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"It's alright, dear," she said. She put her arm around his back, resting her hand on his shoulder. "It's your decision and if you're not ready, then I'm sure Blaine will understand. He loves you so much."

Kurt sighed, knowing she was right.

"Have you talked to him about it maybe being the other way around?" Carole asked.

Kurt's brow furrowed.

"No, not really. He's just always been…preparing me for that," Kurt said.

"Well, ask him to trust you enough to let you do it first. Maybe if you knew what he was doing to you, then you would feel better about it," Carole suggested. Kurt honestly hadn't thought about that before. Quite frankly, the thought of sex with Blaine was something Kurt tried to avoid. He much preferred lying curled up against Blaine's chest as they watched The Sound of Music for the nine-hundredth time.

"Maybe," Kurt said softly.

"Would you look at the time, you've gotta get out there, sweetie, the music is about to start!" Carole said. She gave Kurt a quick hug, then left him to himself.

This had been the difficult part of planning his own wedding. Who got to walk down the aisle? Who led them down the aisle? They were both guys, did anyone give them away? It was already such a nontraditional wedding as it was, this part had confused Kurt. For once, he didn't know what he wanted.

But Blaine had stepped in and told him this was part of the wedding that Blaine wanted to take care of. All Kurt had to do was be standing at the altar, waiting for him.

Kurt fixed his hair quickly and shuffled outside, walking swiftly down the aisle as the guests took their seats. He greeted his parents quickly in the front row, then stood at his designated spot and waited. He didn't know what was going to happen next. At the rehearsal the night before, Blaine had refused to let him know what was going on.

Waiting nervously, fiddling with the hem of his jacket, he stared down the aisle, waiting.

And the he heard it.

It started out softly. A chorus of voices murmuring the familiar _dun dun dun dun dun _tune.

Then his friends appeared, standing at the end of each row bobbing their heads slightly as they sang. Finn, Puck, Sam, Artie, and Mike on one side. Rachel, Quinn, Mercedes, Tina, Santana, and Britney on the other. Kurt couldn't contain his smile as Blaine seemed to pop out of nowhere, at the end of the aisle, looking right up Kurt.

"_You think I'm pretty _

_Without any make up on_

_You think I'm funny_

_When I tell the punch line wrong_

_I know you get me, _

_So I let my walls come down._

_Down."_

Kurt grinned, his expression the epitome of surprise. Blaine was singing the song. The very song that had made Kurt fall in love with him that day at Dalton, almost nine years ago when he and Blaine had been seventeen year old boys. Now here they were, both twenty-six, both well established in the world, and both completely in love with each other.

"_Before you met me_

_I was alright but things were kinda heavy_

_You brought me to life_

_Now every February, you'll be my valentine._

_Valentine._

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance, until we die_

_You and I_

_We'll be young forever_

_You and I_

_We'll be young forever."_

Blaine started moving up the aisle, step-dancing until he got to the middle row, where he paused to break into the chorus.

"_You make me feel like I'm livin' a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back"_

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance, until we die_

_You and I_

_We'll be young forever."_

Blaine finally arrived just a few feet in front of Kurt, all their friend forming a V-shape around Kurt with Blaine at the point, almost blocking him from the wedding guests.

"_I'mma get your heart racin'_

_In my skin tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight._

_Let you put your hands on me_

_In my skin tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight."_

The song ended and the guests erupted into applause, but Kurt couldn't even hear them. He was too busy staring at his Blaine. His Blaine whom he had spent nine years of his life with. His Blaine who he was going to freakin' marry.

"Oh Blaine," Kurt said, taking Blaine's strong hands in his.

"I love you so much Kurt. I can't…I can't even say it. I can't even find words to tell you how amazing you are. When you walk into a room, it's like someone lassoed the sun and stuck it right in the middle. You I look into your eyes, it's like someone put a tiny stick of dynamite into my heart and blew it up. Whenever I see you, a tiny part of me explodes into little rainbows with pots of gold at the end because I am the richest man in the world because I have you. And I will always have you."

Even Blaine was crying at the end of his speech. Then Kurt realized Blaine had just said his marriage vow. He had just vowed to love Kurt forever.

"Oh Blaine…" seemed to be all Kurt could say. Tears streamed from his eyes and there were many sniffles and nose-blowing's happening behind them. "I love you so much I can't even remember what I practiced to say."

There was murmur of laughter all around. Blaine squeezed Kurt's hands encouragingly.

"I loved you from the moment I met you. And that love has only grown over the years. I hope it will continue to grow all the way until we die of old age, side by side in bed holding hands because we couldn't let one go without the other. You have been there with me through everything, and this will never end because we will make it work. I freakin' love you Blaine Anderson." Kurt punctuated his vow with a half laugh, half sob.

Finn stepped up and handed both of them the rings. Standing in front of them was none other than Sue Sylvester, a semi-disgusted look on her face as she looked down at her sweet porcelain, for whom she'd maintained a soft spot since he won her Nationals. Kurt wouldn't have even invited her if it weren't for the fact that she was the only person who had certification (via internet) that would marry them.

"Do you, Porce—Kurt Hummel take Blaine Anderson to be your lawfully wedded husband, to hold and to cuddle, to watch sickening musical movie marathons with, to sing horrible songs with, and to love for all the rest of eternity?" Sue asked, trying not to look nauseous as she spoke.

"I do," Kurt grinned. He took Blaine's strong hand in his trembling one and slipped the ring on Blaine's finger, not even taking his eyes away from Blaine's.

"Do you, Dapper Blaine take Porce—_Kurt_ to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and cherish through sickness and hair care products, through fall and winter fashion seasons, through random bursts of non-inspiring interior decorating, for the rest of your pathetic little lives?" Sue asked, her eyes trained on Blaine, who was attempting not to laugh.

"I do," Blaine said, his voice soft and low, making Kurt shudder with happiness. Blaine's warm, steady fingers slipped the cold metal band onto Kurt's pale finger.

"Lovely," Sue said. "You may now kiss each other. But don't make it too graphic."

There was a cheer all around and Kurt was grinning so hard he knew he looked ridiculous, but Blaine, _his husband_, was slipping his arms around Kurt's waist and pulling him close. He was still grinning when their lips met, a clash of lips and teeth and tongues full of passion and love as their bodies pressed together, forgetting of the presence of _anyone_ else in the world. Because it was just them. Together. Forever. Kurt and Blaine.

. ~ . ~ .

After much talking and deciding, they figured out how they were going to handle the name situation. Blaine sorta figured they'd stay the same. Kurt had toyed with the idea of becoming Kurt Anderson, but he also like the idea of Blaine Hummel.

But when they were signing the paperwork for the first house they would buy together, it wasn't until after it was all over with that they realized what each of them had done.

_Kurt Anderson-Hummel_

_Blaine Anderson-Hummel_

The smiles they shared couldn't have been filled with more love.


End file.
